I Wanna Grow Old With You
by foxtrotelly
Summary: With guitar in hand, Sakura Mikan sets out on a lifechanging mission to Natsume's front porch. A Valentine tribute to unconventionality and ten cent rings. -Prequel to Picture Perfect


**Disclaimer:**Gakuen Alice copyright © Tachibana Higuchi, 2003

_Pft, how could I even think of claiming the wonderful song that inspired this one-shot? Heh, and I don't own Desperate Housewives, either. And the Superbowl for that matter too. So yeah. :P_

Ah, this took a long time coming/waiting, but finally here's my prequel for **Picture Perfect**. Dedicated to all those who supported it. :)

_This story has been revised/edited._

* * *

**I Wanna Grow Old With You**

_**by foxtrotelly**_

…

_In a graceful effort, Sakura Mikan hops off the bus. With her guitar in hand, she sets out towards her destination in a purposeful stride. Her heart hammers hard like mad, as if threatening to burst. Her nerves go overdrive. She huffs and tells herself to calm down, taking every step with the courage she's been saving all this time. Somehow, a small bit of her sane subconscious doubts that any of this is right – that risk wasn't a luxury she could afford._

_But then she knew all this was to be with him – for him, actually. For sure, Mikan was aware that it was stupid. It was chancy, not to mention unconventional, too. Nobody could blame her for the dumb stunt she was about to pull, though…_

…_And maybe that was because she was simply a girl on a mission, anyway._

**:x**

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

The blaring sounds of incessant beeping grated on my nerves. I groaned and pulled the pillow over my head, hoping to block out the annoying noise that dare deprive me of my precious sleep.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEeeee…._

Sitting up, I noticed the opened blinds and the sunlight shafting through them. Instinctively, I raised my hand to shield my eyes. One person suddenly came to mind: _Aoi._My teeth gritted as I forced myself not to kill her for bringing the sun into my room.

Realizing I only had boxers on, I smirked to myself and eyed the drowned alarm clock disdainfully.

"You shouldn't have snatched me of my precious sleep, stupid."

At that moment, I just disregarded my self-respect by talking to an inanimate object. Though strangely enough, it only reminded me of her.

I stood up and stretched for a bit. On the way out, I noticed the date on the calendar tacked to my wall, reading:

_June 15th_

So it's been exactly a year after graduation. Just a week after I busted out of the Academy's grasps when they decided on replacing me with someone younger. And another bleak day of my meaningless life I haven't spent with her.

_Her._

I shook it off. Perhaps remembering wasn't the best idea to make me feel any better on this day of days.

_Perhaps._

Still a bit drowsy, I went down the stairs as carefully as I can. Nobody appeared to be around, so I headed for the kitchen.

On the fridge door, two notes told me that Dad was out at the recreational centre while Aoi went out to the market for no reason at all. Not giving a care for the regularity, I grabbed for some juice inside and took a swig.

As I gargled the orange juice for a bit, the silence of our fairly ordinary house felt almost comfortable. Basking in it felt good, I thought, as I sat down by the rickety kitchen table Dad took a shot at repairing the other day.

_RRIING!_

But then again, sometimes peace and quiet broke quick because there went the doorbell. I didn't budge from my seat.

_RRIING!_

I pinched the bridge of my nose.

_RRIING!_

I pinched the bridge of my nose _and_clenched my jaw. This was getting annoying.

_RRIING!_

"Fine then," I mumbled, "I'm coming."

_RRIING!_

I rolled my eyes as I walked over to the door. A slight shock reverberated inside of me when I touched the doorknob, though I didn't know why. I opened the door.

"Natsume," a voice greeted me.

Then I suddenly knew why.

"Wha— Polka?" I froze.

Then, she froze too. "I, uhh—" Her eyes widened and she just stared.

I felt blank for a while as I looked back at her, but that stunned expression on her face gave me three hints: 1.) Her brain just stopped working. 2.) She was struck by my presence. 3.) I only had my boxers on.

Judging by that look, my perceptions told me it was hint number three. I decided on even trying to get the best out of the moment. "Like what you see?"

It took Mikan a few seconds to realize that she was actually gawking at me and my body. Her expression cleared and she covered her eyes with her hand, turning her head away from me. In the bright morning light, I saw the back of her neck and a stretch of her cheek turn bright pink. "N-no."

I raised an eyebrow.

She peered at me shyly through the spaces between her fingers and said, "L-look, would you put, like, a sh-shirt on or something first?"

"What, so you're actually planning on sticking around?" I asked rudely, impudently hiding the fact that I was practically _overjoyed_ and excited because this was the first time I'd seen her in twelve months.

And believe me, I was practically lonely during those weary twelve months.

Mikan faced me, (hesitantly) lowered her hand, then just looked at me. It was only then that I realized that she had a guitar with her.

And usually guitars and heartbroken idiots didn't mix well.

"First off, how'd you find me here?"

Mikan ran her fingers uneasily along the neck of her light-oak guitar before saying, "E-err, about that… You see, Ruka…"

I raised my hand to dismiss her explanation, all the while eyeing her guitar skeptically. "Second, what's this about?"

"Natsume," she began in a suddenly serious note, "we need to talk. Talk about a lot of things."

"Does this talking involve me getting whacked with a guitar by some psycho girl who's just shown up on my doorstep, Aoi coming home to a battered brother, and you telling the police that it was only an 'accident'?" I drawled inherently.

She closed her eyes in mild irritation, then replied, "About that…and some other things, I'd explain later." Looking up, she opened her eyes—sparkling and brown—that seemed to brim with determination. "For now, it'd be nice if you'd take some time listen to what I'd have to say."

I crossed my arms over my chest. That was a signal for her to start at whatever she was thinking of doing at the moment.

Bringing the yellow bear-print guitar strap over her head and onto her shoulder, she adjusted the tuners a little. Then finally, Mikan cleared her throat and took in a deep breath.

Unexpectedly, I began feeling nervous too. First a few light guitar strums, and then, the sound of her voice; her shaky, quavering voice.

_**I wanna make you smile,**_

_**Whenever you're sad**_

_**Carry you around when your arthritis is bad –**_

Somehow I found myself smiling. "Arthritis?"

She stopped and said: "Uhm, yeah," with a quick semi-roll of her eyes. "Could I continue?"

I casually leaned against the doorframe, and replied back smoothly, "Hit me."

_**I'll get you medicine,**_

_**When your tummy aches**_

_**Build you a fire,**_

_**When the furnace breaks –**_

Unconsciously, my hand found its way to my stomach. I could swear she's currently trying to tell me something.

Only, I couldn't quite get what it is.

_**I'll miss you, kiss you,**_

_**Give you my coat when you are cold**_

_**Need you, feed you**_

_**I'd even let you hold the remote control**_

Okay, now she's even trying to sound too caring and mushy and loving and everything else icky in between. Not to mention _desperate_, at that. For once, she almost sounded…_wife-like_.

I fought the urge to laugh.

_**So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink,**_

_**Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink…**_

The laughter I was containing suddenly came out as a mocking scoff. She looked at me, bewildered and apparently confused.

"_'When I've had too much to drink'_? Heh, seriously?" I sneered.

Mikan's eyebrows furrowed. She looked frustrated. Then, she turned to leave.

All at once, I felt a sharp, piercing pain. My chest ached as I watched her walk down my porch steps. At that moment, I felt so stupid for having such an opportunity as to be with her slip away just like that.

"Wait." I took a long step forward, out onto the porch, and grabbed her arm.

She tried to shake my hold off of her, but failed to do so. "What is it, Hyuuga?" she hissed.

"Why so bitter, Sakura?" I stated blandly. Her eyes seemed to have glinted in anger.

For a while, she just glared at me. Then, she replied heatedly, "Because every time I try to do something, you just make it harder all together."

Perplexed, I arched an eyebrow. "Try to do what?"

Roughly, she undid my fingers from her arm. I didn't stop her. Once she was free from my grip, she answered back, irked, "You know what? Never mind! I guess I just wasted my time going all the way here, anyway."

I felt the awful regret in her voice. "Look," I crossed my arms, "why don't you get going to the last verse already? You came all the way out here, anyway."

Her voice softened but still had that peeved edge to it. "I'd take it that that was your own interpretation of a decent apology?"

Shrugging, I gave her a _'You-know-it's-not-going-to-kill-me-because-I-wouldn't-care-anyway'_look. Wiping that grim look off of her face, she marched back up my steps towards me until our faces were only mere inches apart.

The proximity could've been a tad bit unnerving for anyone, but not for me. And certainly not for Sakura Mikan, either. Her steady breathing smelled sweet as she moved closer and held both of my hands in hers. I gazed down at her big, hazel brown eyes, now brighter than ever.

Mikan sang quietly:

_**Oh I could be the girl, who grows old with you…**_

_**(I wanna grow old with you)**_

Perhaps it was our closeness that rooted me to the spot. Maybe it was how her soft, warm hands felt comforting as they held my rough, calloused ones. Or possibly even the fact that I kind of blocked out her voice out whenever I would plunge into thought, thus making me oblivious to what she really wanted to convey. It could've been any of those things, or even all of them, but all that mattered was the fact that all of this was definitely…

_Unconventional._

But then, there was more to it.

Suddenly aware of my stunned silence, Mikan let go of me and took an uneasy step back. She looked apologetic as I continued to stare at her vacantly.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled remorsefully. "I'm really, really sorry. I know I shouldn't have…" She trailed off at that point.

I was struck by curiosity at that. Why was she sorry? Was she thinking of how revolted I felt when she sang that last line? I felt no violence towards her contrite reaction to my own, but it left me thinking why she thought that way. Intuitively, I implored, "No, continue. I'm all ears."

Her eyes widened in surprise. I guess she didn't see that answer coming. She removed her guitar and placed it aside. She paused for a while before stepping back a further bit more.

…And wordlessly getting down on one knee.

"I came here because I grew tired of waiting. Waiting and praying and hoping for the moment you'd come back to me. Unscathed, well, and undeniably alive. I never expected I'd get this far without chickening out like the coward I am, but then knowing I've made it to your front porch, _almost_ unhumiliated, I guess I should just say it now." She held out a ringbox in front of me.

"Hyuuga Natsume, let me just tell you a few things: I know you're not a fan of this mushy, gushy stuff, so just hear me out. Whenever I see you with another girl—deranged fangirl or not—I can't help but feel that inevitable green monster eat me up inside. When I see your life get drained a little more every time because of your Alice, a small part of me dies along with you too. And those past 365 days I haven't been with you feel like another one of those thorns added to the ones that make me ache up every time I remember you." By this time around, tears were already trickling down her face. I just stood there and waited.

And she knew I was waiting because she kept going. "I wouldn't care how many babies you'd want to have, just as long as we stay one happy family. I wouldn't care if I get wrinkles and you get liverspots on the places where they shouldn't be because you'd still be the most _beautiful_guy I've ever met my entire life even then. And…" she let out shaky breath, "—I wouldn't care if you live up to be 101 or 29, because I'd do anything_— everything,_actually, to make sure that every second, minute, hour, day, and so on, would be spent with you loving me for who I am and me loving you for just the same."

As that moment called for, I felt like the squeamish girl that gasps at the romantic unexpectedness. I felt like I was supposed to cup a hand over my mouth and bring the other to my fluttering little heart. And at that moment, I felt like Mikan was certainly someone who could sweep me off my feet—with my shirt on or not—and was going to make me the happiest person on earth if I married her.

And so wordlessly, I knelt down in front of her as well.

"Sakura Mikan, you're right. About a lot of things. You know I hate—no, scratch that—_loathe_ all things cheesy except for nachos and quesadillas, that is. But then, you should also know that I was the coward. I shouldn't have made you wait. I'd never be good enough for someone as amazing as you are, and spending the rest of your life with me would probably be more of a burden at the slightest chance. I can't promise you the entire world, but I can probably promise you these things," I paused as I took the ringbox from her and slid the ten cent ring on Mikan's finger.

"—I'd be happy with whatever number of babies you'd want to be put through labor for, but I guess one would be ok for me as well, just as long as we'd raise him together and be a family. Another thing: I don't know how you came up with the word _'beautiful'_for me, but even with your graying hair and my arthritis, you'd still be the most beautiful idiot I've ever seen," I gave her a little smirk before continuing, "—and one last thing?"

"Yeah?"

"We both know that I can't live forever—in fact, no one can unless you're some freak vampire. Point is, I am definitely going to be alive and kicking for as long as I want to be," I said, tightening my hold on her hands.

"I can assure you that I would be there to eat wedding cake with you. When you give birth to our first child, I would be there to hold him in my arms. Then when we see him off to his first day of kindergarten or college, I would be there, waving goodbye with you. And when we're both old and gray, I would still be there with you as we flip through some photo album, feeling all reminisce-y and shit.

I'd live up to 101 if I can, and even up to 29 if you want me to because _the_Hyuuga Natsume never dies just because of some fourth type Alice. Am I right?"

Eyes still sparkling with tears, she chuckled, "Yes."

"Maybe I wouldn't mind if you'd want to watch reruns of _Desperate Housewives_ when I'm watching the Superbowl," I said relentlessly.

"Or perhaps I'd do the dishes when you're out in the backyard, reading Bleach under the tree, because I wouldn't grow tired of loving yet hating your guts at the same time too." She grinned, and so did I.

"So are you going to marry me or not?" I suddenly popped her the question.

Mikan threw her arms around my neck and rested her head on my shoulder. "Yes I will, Natsume. Question is: Will you?"

My arms wrapped themselves around her tiny waist as I calmly whispered back, "Yeah, I guess so."

**:x**

_Hyuuga Natsume and Sakura Mikan got married on a beautiful, late summer September day. They exchanged vows at a simple chapel wedding and fed cake to each other in a quaint garden reception. The time they were wed, the groom wore a suit and a smile while the bride wore a lovely white dress with flowers in her hair, pregnant with their first child._

_She was the sun, he was the moon. Though quite the opposites, they loved each other very much._

_And they were beautiful._

_

* * *

_

Well, I guess that could be considered as a parody since that was based off Adam Sandler's proposal to Drew Barrymore in the movie **The Wedding Singer**. Ahah, that is, a proposal made the other way around. (: So, could it be placed under Humor too?

_Ahihihi, review? :)_


End file.
